There are many applications and services that provide location information. Some applications display location information for: a device (e.g., a location of a computing device); a destination; or a user (e.g., the location information of a user). There are many situations in which a person may want to know where another person is currently located. For example, a parent may want to know where a family member is currently located, a worker may want to know where co-workers are located, and the like.